


Oh John!

by SophieGraceJ



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Appreciation for Far Cry 5 music, Bold and Brave!, F/M, Oh John!, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieGraceJ/pseuds/SophieGraceJ
Summary: You weren't over the moon about having to perform for today's sermon, especially because it was a song you had been asked to write for John Seed, the man you knew nothing about.You did your best though.And it seemed your best was enough for him to pay special attention to you.





	Oh John!

Oh shit… This was really happening. 

This was really really happening. 

Like, this wasn’t just some nightmare you’ve been having for the last week or so, it had finally arrived. The day had finally arrived and you knew there was no getting out of it now. 

Shit, shit, shit. 

You even had a plan for slithering your way out of the inevitable, you had a variety of them, probably from plan A to plan Z. They weren’t solid plans, but they were existent in your mind. 

Well… they were, until now. 

All you could think of was the big proud smile on your Daddy’s face, sitting right up at the front of the church … right beside Jacob Seed, and-and …John … Oh shit. This was gonna end traumatically.

You could feel it. You could feel it in your hands that barely supported the guitar in your lap, your Grandma’s guitar … god bless her soul. 

You could feel it in your lips that were practically vibrating – actually, scratch that – your entire body was practically vibrating in the high stool you sat on, vulnerable to all eyes that wished to stare at you. There were a few - all of them kind and enthusiastic though. 

Still they were eyes, it was attention. 

And you hated attention. 

You were shaking in your damn boots … 

Sunlight acted as your spotlight in the holy building you could probably call home by now, from so much time rehearsing your performance … your song for John. 

It wasn’t your choice… Nothing ever was, you were asked by The Father … Joseph, to write a song for his youngest brother. 

You blamed your Daddy for the request, he was always bragging about your song writing that wasn’t even remotely good. 

What you wouldn’t do to fade away with the dust dancing around the church right at that moment. With no purpose, no worry of responsibilities. 

You forced your liquid stare on the floorboard below you, paying extra attention on not meeting eyes with the man himself. John Seed. 

After all, the song you were about to perform, the song you had written and spent hours and hours working on, it was dedicated to him. 

You had no idea how he would respond to it, you’d never even spoken to him, you knew close to nothing about the guy, just that he was wealthy, a lawyer and gained a lot of resources and land for Eden’s Gate…

And, uh, everyone and their Mother knew he was called the Baptist, he was the Baptist. The one who would guide one to join Eden’s Gate, you weren’t officially apart of it yet, Daddy was though. 

You just hoped it wouldn’t involve singing for a congregation all the time. 

Because no amount of promises and prayers would get you to do it. 

This was the first and last time you would perform in front of an audience other than your damn mirror on a Friday night when you were bored of being bored. 

Anyway, back on track, you weren’t exactly appreciative of the painful wait. There were still seats needing to be filled, and for a moment there was a spark of hope in you, proclaiming that maybe today’s mass would be small … but no, people started flooding in through the doors. 

Your foot bounced up and down, jittery and shaking, as if you couldn’t showcase how damn nervous you were to the whole of Joseph’s followers any more than you had.

Daddy kept sending you supportive nods and smiles, even as far as a thumb’s up, and you could have given him the bird because of it… 

But instead you grinned back, your lips stretching into a fake smile, it was superficial and you knew your Dad could tell. Nonetheless he gave you all kinds of emotional support just by sitting there. 

And for a time, when the doors were closed, people were whispering amongst themselves, you gave yourself a pep talk… and it worked, you repeated to yourself that it would be over as soon as it would start. 

You would sing just like you practised and then you would lose all attention and sit back down by Dad… 

Easy. Not a problem… You’d be fine, until you realised blue eyes were judging you from the front row. 

Oh, they were blue, for a second you regretted not getting any lyrics in about his eyes. 

His eyes that basically saw right through you, studying you… You watched him, wise enough to do so while he didn’t know you were. 

You shuffled in the seat, a sense of disturbance suddenly corrupting your skin and bones, his eyes travelled the length of your legs… You pulled down on the hem of your dress because of it. 

His eyes flickered up from your crossed thighs and a swift smile signalled to you that he knew you knew he was looking. 

Oh shit… 

This wasn’t going to be easy. 

And before you could come up with an excuse to not follow through with your promise. Joseph was speaking to his “flock” and you were trapped on that damn chair.

You weren’t listening, weren’t lingering on his words of salvation and love, forgiveness and strength, the lord and the righteous path. But your ears perked up when he mentioned your name, and then even more so when his eyes picked at you, just like rehearsal … 

You inhaled a sharp breath through your mouth, ignoring the severe heat in your face. 

“Um, today I will be performing an original song, written by … me, dedicated to John Seed.” You mumbled, a few words, but did your best, the Father even went to the effort of pressing a hand on your shoulder before departing to the empty space beside … Oh look, John. 

You smiled at him though, and he smiled back. Mutual respect you guessed, but what you didn’t know at the time, was that he had more ideas than just clapping at the end of your performance… 

“Come brothers and come sister’s, come weary and come strong!” 

Your fingers were shivering, but you managed, you strummed the strings of the guitar, your concentration buried deep in the tune and melody. 

“Come meet the man who reaps the land on which we walk upon!” 

You caught the humoured smirk on his damn, pretty face. 

“The time has come for judgement, but we ain’t done nothing wrong!”

Your voice adapted to the stage fright and nervousness, growing stronger and stable, you could even say you began to enjoy yourself… Only focusing on the last person you expected to gather confidence from … John himself. 

It was just him in the crowd. 

“Oh John! Bold and Brave!” 

Your smile was no longer fake and superficial, but genuine. You liked the feeling. You liked the way he listened, the way he grinned back at you encouraging you through it all.

“He’s finding us a family, he’s teaching us the Faith!” 

Oh John… 

“Oh John! Keep us safe!” 

Keep me safe…

“He’s gonna march us right through Eden’s Gate!” 

Oh lord … march me through Eden’s gate… 

You remembered the applause, you remembered him smirking at you, cunning and ever so handsome. 

You remembered blushing, you remembered swapping places with the Father, sitting right by John’s side. 

You remembered feeling warm, smelling his scent. 

You remember your Dad boasting your performance, oblivious to John’s hand stealthy and ghost-like, nuzzling into your thigh, under the dress. 

You remember the fear of being caught - but you were lucky enough to have a bible on hand, on your lap along with your bag. 

You remember shivering as his hand neared closer and closer to your underwear, you remember him leaning into your ear, whispering “I like the way my name sounds on your tongue.” 

You remembered the sermon ending, you remembered Joseph thanking you for your courage and talent, you remembered John doing the same, but in an entirely different way… 

With no one watching … in the back of his pickup truck. 

You knew it was wrong, but lord, you would sing in front of a congregation a thousand times more if it meant you could whimper his name like a song. 

If you could watch him groan and grunt, if you could feel him pounding into you as you lay along the backseat of his truck, dress peeled back up to under your breasts, underwear clinging to your ankles, his toned legs between your thighs that clutched onto him for aid. 

“John… Oh John…” 

He’d moan in response to your chants, at the sound of flesh smacking into flesh, the whole exterior of the truck tremoring from his every thrust. 

“John … John… Harder…” 

And the harder he went, you remembered feeling so sore after returning home that night. You remembered Daddy asking where you were, and you with a violent blush mumbling, “Just out writing some music.” 

The truth was you were making music out of pleasure and lust. 

With John… Oh John. He fucked rough for a man of God.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed this John Seed one-shot!  
> It may seem a bit far-fetched haha But I just thought, hey, I feel like this would be something he would do!  
> I really loved the music from Far Cr 5, all the artists did a wonderful job, it suited the atmosphere of the game perfectly! 
> 
> Also, if you'd like, please put your favorite Eden's gate song from the game in a comment and with the reason why! I just think it would be fun to talk about haha  
> My favorite song is Help me Faith by Dan Romer ft. Madi Diaz! And I love it because it's beautiful, I can relate to it and ... Faith, just I love her so much hahaha


End file.
